tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoho Aitani
Kyoho Aitani (藍谷 きょほ) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Grape and she's infused with synthesized kraken DNA. Appearance Kyoho Ame is a tanned girl with light blue hair that covers one eye and reaches her upper thighs paired with cornflower blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be simple and never in bright colours, while her school uniform is a sailor uniform with a red collar, a pink necktie, a red skirt, and an open cream coloured sweater. Her café uniform is a knee-length dark blue dress with a white heart-shaped apron with sky blue frills around the heart and sky blue ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark blue bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark blue heart on the tongue and dark blue laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Grape As Mew Grape, her hair and eyes turn sky blue, and the ends of her hair curl into ringlets. Her outfit is a sky blue leotard with several knee length tentacle-like points attached to her hips. Her knee length boots are sky blue. She also has sky blue garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark blue lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles tentacles attached to a water drop, is on her forehead. Personality Kyoho is a calm girl who rarely loses her composure, to the point that her teammates are worried about the way she'll be able to fight giant creatures without showing any hint of fear or stress. She uses her eerily calm attitude to her advantage, scaring people into listening to what she says. Kyoho takes her duties as a Mew Mew seriously, putting them first even if it puts herself at risk. Abilities Transformation Kyoho's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her Metamorphosis. The next scene shows Kyoho with her DNA morphing in the background. Her body is covered in water, which then pops, causing her outfit to appear. The transformation ends when the water turns into her Mew Pendant. She then poses. Weapon and Attack Kyoho's weapon is the GrapeDent, a light blue trident with silver bands in the middle of the pole and before the head. There's a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle attached to the upper set of bands. Her attack is Ribbon Grape Drop, in which she waves her trident, summoning large amounts of water, the then points her weapon towards her opponent, shooting a jet of water at them. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Trivia * Vampire squids live in temperate and tropical oceans * Kyoho and Ichijiku were at one point completely unrelated, and at another point biological sisters * Her personality and attitude was partially based off of Ichimatsu Matsuno and Gym Leader Sabrina * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Cure Moonlight from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! * Her English voice actress is the same as Gym Leader Sabrina Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages